Pokemon X and Y: End of the Line
by Username Requested
Summary: Calem is a beginning Pokemon Trainer, and Gina, a aspiring gym leader. But an ancient prophecy has them pitted against each other, the human embodiments of life and death. Only one may win, and only one will die.


The boy stood fearless in his place, the stained glass floor beneath him, flashing vibrant colours as he awaited his challenger, a girl.

"You don't need to do this, you know?" He said, his voice urgent.

The girl shook her head. "No, I think I do."

"Then you are beyond saving. I don't want to, but I will kill you if I have to." He said as he took a black and yellow ball from his pokemon belt and released his Pokemon.

The girl frowned. "Same here." She said sadly as she released her Pokemon.

As their Beasts were released, a clash between a stag and phoenix began, as their battle began to tear the world apart.

Calem woke up with a sweat, his blanket was tossed out of bed to the side and his pyjama shirt was riding up his stomach. He was breathless, his heart erratic. He remembered remnants of the dream, but not much. He remembered two Pokemon he had never seen before, but their forms were a blur in his mind's eye. He also remembered a dark haired girl with pale skin.

He tried to piece together what it all meant, before his mother's shrill voice called up the stairway.

"Calem! Serena! Get up or I swear to Arceus I will send Flinders up after you!" she screamed.

He sighed before rising up from his bed, taking fresh clothes out into the hall and head towards the bathroom. Before he even managed to open the bathroom door, his sister, Serena, barged past him.

"Beat it," she said as she softly pushed him aside. "I called dibs. You can have a shower after me." Serena said as she closed the door.

"That's a load of bull, you'll never get out in time." Calem argued.

From behind the door Calem heard Serena say. "That's the whole point…"

Calem sighed as he went back to his room dumped all of his clothes and trudged downstairs. "Mum, can you tell Serena to hurry up, she's going to make me late."

As he turned the corner towards the kitchen where his mother was cooking breakfast, she sighed and gave him a spatula. "Flip the pancakes would you?" He took it from her as she stormed to the base of the stairs. "Serena if you make your brother late you might as well keep travelling."

"I'M NOT! ARCEUS, WHY DO YOU ALWAYS PICK ON ME!"

"BECAUSE YOU ALWAYS START IT! NOW IF YOU AREN'T OUT IN 10 MINUTES I'LL DRAG YOU OUT!"  
Grace, his mother screamed back. Calem flipped a pancake, ignoring his mothers and sisters screaming match. His mother came back and took the spatula from him, all the while muttering. "I'd never should have had kids," she said. "Should've stayed riding Rhyhorn."

Calem smiled, despite her harshness, Grace was a good mother. Kind of tough love that he and his sister were raised with.

After a while, Serena came back down. "There," she said, dumping her bag on the table and sitting down at her seat. "Happy?"

"Much." Grace said sarcastically as she served a plate to Serena. On his way up to the bathroom, Calem heard his mother behind him. "Get your bag off the table, what do you think this is?" Calem smiled as he continued up on his way to the shower.

"I think I'll pick Froakie, wait-no, Fennekin, yeah. What do you think?" Serena turned to ask me as she took her bag off the floor.

"What about Chespin?" Calem asked. He shooed Flinders off of his bag as the Fletchling squawked and pecked at his hands.

"What about Chespin? Grass types hold no importance to me." She said as she gave Grace a quick peck on the cheek. "We'll call once we get to Aquacorde."

Grace smiled and gave Serena a kiss on top of the head. "I'll miss you both. But get out of here, my shows are starting and I swear if you make me miss the start I'll call Sycamore and have him retract your internships."

Calem grimaced as he hurried out the door, Serena in tow. "Give Sycamore my regards!" Grace called, a slight blush on her face.

As the twins exited their house, their mother's Rhyhorn's, Ria, stomped towards them. Ria growled as she nuzzled her head against Calem.

"I'll see you next time I come visit, and then we'll play old girl, would you like that?" He smiled.

"It's a wonder she's still alive," Serena said as she started to walk. "I mean, she was old when we were kids, time only knows when she kicks the bucket." Besides Calem, Ria growled. He quickly patted her and ran to catch up with Serena. "Let's go, my destiny awaits!"

As Calem and Serena entered Aquacorde, a girl came up towards them. A girl with brown hair tied in pigtails wearing a pink shirt grabbed them. "Oh hey!" she said as she dragged them towards the centre of the town.

Serena glared at her as she attempted to pull away from the ditz grip. "What the- let go of me now, or I'll scream."

The girl let go, confused but then gave a big grin. "Oh, we haven't been introduced. I'm Shauna, an intern of Sycamore Research Institution for the past 2 months." She stated proudly.

Calem thought for a minute. "I thought Prof Sycamore was going to meet us here." He said.

"He was, but he got tied up. So instead, I'll be giving you your first partner, which I'm sure you'll treasure for ever and ever and ever, right?" Shauna eyed them suspiciously.

Calem went wide eyed. "O-of course we will, we really love Pokemon, me and Serena, we do, really." He rambled along while his eyes looked in every other direction besides Shauna's.

Serena sighed as she bumped him. "Don't worry about this dumbass. I swear, I don't think we're related."

Shauna giggled. "I don't know, you both are around the same height and you both have the same eye colour and skin tone. I'd say your both very attractive. Even you, sweetie." She whispered a small smile on her face as she leaned in against Calem.

"I-uh, I-, Thanks?" he stuttered leaning away from the girl.

Shauna giggled hysterically as they kept on walking towards the fountain of Aquacorde. "There they are!" she shouted.

Around the staircase were two boys, seated at the tables of the café upon the upper level of the town. The bigger one with the dark hair gave them a quick nod and turned his attention back towards the cylinder on the table. The smaller, red headed one was quite nonchalant. His cheeks burned a furious crimson that almost matched his hair.

The ginger gave them a long wave, practically salivating over the two girls approaching him. "Shauna! Brought a friend I see." He said, eying Serena up like a piece of meat, not even giving Calem a second thought.

The big guy reached out to Calem. "Wassup homie? I'm Tierno, or you can call me, T-Dizzle." Calem quickly smile as he shook Tierno's hand. "Are you kidden dog? that hand's as soft as my mommas!"

Calem blushed and hid his hands behind his back. "Oh, I-uh."

Tierno suddenly barked with laughter. "I'm only jokin, G. How you goin?"

Calem nodded and opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted.

"Calem!" Serena hissed. "Don't you dare embarrass me!"

"Don worry shawty, he 'aight, I guess."

Calem didn't know what to say or do, so he decided to break the atmosphere. "So," he drawled as he looked towards the ginger kid. "Who are you?"

The boy looked away from his one-sided conversation with Shauna. "I'm Travis, Professor Sycamore's best and brightest of this sorry lot. You be sure to remember that, noob." He scrunched his nose as he looked towards Serena. "I'd hate to drift apart from you lovely ladies, but we are in a hurry, so could we?" Travis asked, glancing down at the cylinder.

Shauna looked confusedly at Travis then the table, and as if a bus hit her, blurted out. "Oh yeah, the Pokemon. Completely forgot all about them." She laughed as she picked up the cylinder. She pressed something on the side of it and it opened up, revealing three pokemon.

"Time to choose," Travis said as he looked between Shauna and Serena.

"Dayum! I wish I didn't have Corphish, or else I might've just taken mah ninja, Froakie." He said and began to laugh. "Get it?"

Calem laughed uncomfortably as Serena started to giggle. "Oh, Tierno. You're so funny, isn't he Calem?"

"Yeah," he said. "A real Jim Carrey." He was scared that Tierno may had picked up on his sarcasm, but it went by as if he wasn't even there.

"But first!" Travis said as he picked up his bag, that was almost as big as he was. He pulled two objects out of it.

Travis grinned as he slipped Serena a pink tablet, like device. It was all pink, except the purple trim around the edges and the light blue button in the middle of the device.

"Is that-" Calem started.

"A Pokedex?" Shauna finished for him, shooting him a flirty smile. "Yep, and you get one too."

Travis rolled his eye as he passed Calem a similar device, only a grey tablet with a red trim.

"Go on Serena, choose." Shauna said as she held the pokeballs closer towards her face.

Serena looked thoughtful before a look crossed her face. "Why don't you go first, little bro?" she said as she pulled Calem in front of her. "After all, you might need your choice to defeat me if you want to become champion."

Calem glared at her as gingerly picked up the middle pokeball. "Thanks, sis." He whispered.

Serena smiled as she picked up her Pokemon, a Froakie.

"Hey," Calem said. "I thought you were going to give me the advantage."

"Only losers complain about advantages." Travis laughed. The others started to join in as Calem blushed and glared down at the ground.

"I-I-" Calem started but sighed as he began to walk away from the table.

"Hey!" Shauna yelled before he started down the stairs. "I challenge you to battle!" she proclaimed as she jogged to line up with Calem.

"But I-"

"C'mon man, you're a trainer now, you can't decline challenges!" Tierno yelled as he got up from his chair to watch the oncoming battle.

Calem sighed again as he nodded.

"Then let's go~ Aha!" Shauna pulled a pokeball from her belt and threw it out into the area. "Chelsea! Show this beginner that we're the best!" With a beam of red light, a brown little Pokemon came out with a soft squeak, it's green head being rubbed by its little brown paws.

Calem reached for his pokeball. "Fennekin, go!" with a flash his yellow fox Pokemon howled as it growled at Chespin, spitting glowing embers at the brick layered ground near the Pokemon, Chespin.

"Let's start with Tackle, Chelsea!" Shauna cried. Chespin tucked it's arm underneath it and brandished it's head and gave an incredible burst of speed towards Fennekin. The attack hit Fennekin dead on, as the Pokemon cried and glanced back at Calem a glare etched on it's face.

'Great,' Calem thought. 'This one doesn't like me either.'

"Are you gonna make your move or not?" Shauna shouted at him.

Calem looked back up from his Pokemon. "One moment." He yelled. "Okay, Fennekin use Flamethrower." Fennekin looked directly at him as it started shouting its name at him over and over again.

"Oh sweet Arceus. Chelsea, hit it again with a Vine Whip." Chespin smirked as two long vines sprouted from its neck into the air. The vines arched as they smacked against the small fire types body.

From the sidelines, Tierno started to yell. "Hey Bro, use the Pokedex!"

Startled, Calem shouted back. "On which one?"

"On Fennekin, you twit!" Serena screamed.

Calem pulled out his Pokedex and scanned Fennekin. "Fennekin, fire type, female? That's nice to know. Scratch, Tail Whip and… Oh? Oh!" Calem started to laugh. "This will work out quite nicely."

He slid the Pokedex back into his pocket. "Okay Foxxy," he said, giving his Pokemon her name. "Scratch!" Foxxy grinned as much as she could with her snout and charged at Chespin.

"Chelsea, dodge it then use Vine Whip!" Chespin jumped to the side just as Foxxy was about to scratch the ever-loving shit out of her. It's vines grew again as they swung at Foxxy.

"Foxxy get underneath the vines and use Ember." Using a dash of speed, Foxxy ducked under Chespin's attack and came in close to Chespin before releasing a rain of fire directly in Chespin's face.

Chespin cried as it was knocked off balance. It struggled to its feet, rubbing its face from the heat.

"Chelsea! No!" Shauna cried.

"Foxxy, finish it with Scratch!" Foxxy cried as it took advantage of Chespin's distraction and knocked it to the ground, only this time, it didn't get up.

"Haha, we win Foxxy!" Calem yelled as Foxxy shouted its name in joy. It dashed to Calem and rubbed her face against Calem's leg. He bent down and began to pat Foxxy, all the while laughing.

He was still revelling in the joys of his first victory he didn't even notice Shauna. "That was impressive, y'know. For a noob." She said her head raised in a snooty manner. "But I'd expect no less from an intern of Professor Sycamore."

Calem smiled. As he looked around, awaiting the impressed face of his sister, but found only Travis and Tierno. "Where's Serena?" he asked.

Travis walked up to both him and Shauna. "She left during the middle of it, can't say I blame her. That was a horrible start."

Calem looked down.

"Give the kid a break Travs." Tierno said, coming to his defence. "We all have that moment during our first battle. You should go heal up what's her name and buy some pokeballs down in the plaza. After that we'll teach you how to catch your own Pokemon."

Calem nodded as he distantly felt Foxxy affectionately rubbing it's ears along Calem's pants. 'Well you changed your tune.' He thought as he gazed down at the fire type. He looked back up but found the Shauna, Travis and Tierno absent.

"I've got to stop spacing out." He said to himself as he picked up his mewling Pokemon and climbed down the stairs to the plaza.

With the sun rising higher in the sky, he continued on, unaware of the invisible eyes watching him.

* * *

**So I haven't done this in a while. I like to think I've improved. My Sinnoh's Heroes story is discontinued, for obvious reasons. This one might be as well, not going to lie. But I'll try to update as much as possible. So I'll have another character in the next chapter, and this one will also be a protagonist. No points for guessing what role she plays, but hope you read it and post a review.**

**I do not own Pokemon.**


End file.
